Once Upon A Monster
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: What happens when Olivia, Elsa, and Lilly get thrown into a portal made by Zelena and land at Monster High? Will Gold kill Zelena? Will the treo get home? When Olivia, Elsa, Lilly meet Draculora,Frankie and the monster gang they get into a musical and magical mess. Back home Belle and Emma have to keep Gold from killing Zelena and help create a portal to bring them back home.


**Hi everyone, I know this might sound like a crazy idea, but I always thaught that if from Once Upon A Time Dr. Frankenstein could meet the OUAT crew then why can't Monster High? I can't believe no one came up with this! Hope you all love this crossover. Please tell me what you think:)**

 **㈁3Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned except my fangirl heart ㈁3**

 ** _Update_**

 _Olivia was cast into a portal Zelena had thrown under her. Everyone in town was at Granny's Dinner for Emma and Neal's engagement party. Zelena had been hiding from everyone. Elsa is dragged into the portal_ _as well. Lilly jumps in as well to protect her GFF for ever after._

 **Chapter 1: I'm friends with the monster**

 **Present:**

"Heeellp!" I cried out falling through the portal. Hi I'm Olivia Stilskin the daughter of Rumplestillskin and Belle. I suddenly saw someone else falling down with me. It was Elsa and Lilly. "Heeeeeeeeellllllpppppp!" We all cried, suddenly we hit land."Lilly get off of me. Please. " I told her while looking around. We seemed to be in some sort of building. "Here let me help you up." A girl with a pink hand and an accent of sorts said. "Thank you..." "Draculora and you are?" "Olivia Stilskin at your service." I said imitating my dad's signature bow. "Lilly Jones or Lilly Hook at your service." "Queen Elsa of Arendelle at your service." This made Draculora giggle a little. "Your a queen?" "Yes my parents died when I was only 13. They died at sea." "Did someone say queen?" A girl that me and Lilly knew as Cleo De Nile said. "Yes Cleo, Elsa did." "Who's Elsa and was she talking about _me_?" "Actually no I was talking about myself. I'm the queen of Arendelle. " "You can't be a queen unless your parents are dead and it's by birth." "Yes my parents died at sea when I was only 13." "Oh Torile is going to get so bad!" A girl that was a werewolf said to Draculora. "Okay calm down Clawdeen. You guys this is Clawdeen and Cleo. Cleo, Clawdeen this is Olivia Stilskin, Lilly Hook, and Elsa." "Hi are you new to Monster High?"Clawdeen said with a welcoming smile. I knew this place looked fimilar. The blue tile floor, the pink coffin shaped lokers,and purple walls and ceiling were all the characteristics of MH. "Yes we are, but we need you to help us get home." "What kind of monsters are you?"Cleo asked Lilly. "We aren't monsters, that's why we need your help. We're all from a different realm." "What's a realm?" Draculora asked with curious eyes. "A realm is a world, like this is the monster world. Our world is called the land without magic. Well technically it's the Enchanted Forest, but our family isn't there." "Olivia you miss spoke, your technically a monster from your father's side." "Lilly just because people think he's a monster dose not mean he is one!" "Who is your father anyway?" Clawdeen asked, interrupting our argument. "The Dark One or Rumplestillskin as you might know him as. He's an evil villain that has changed his ways." I told them thinking about how Rumplestillskin and Captain Hook were finally getting along. "Come on I know just the ghoul who can help us." Draculora said while walking towards a doorway that lead to a staircase.

 **Meanwhile** :

"What did you do?!" Rumplestillskin screamed at Zelena. Rumple, as we all know, is very very protective of his children and now was angry at Zelena. "Where is my daughter? " I asked slowly trying to keep myself from throwing Zelena down and screaming. "Well your all unhappy about the favor I just did for all of you." Zelena said trying to look perplexed that her _favor_ she gave us wasn't making anyone happy. "How is throwing my daughter, Lilly, and Elsa into portal a favor for us? We love them." I had to keep my mouth shut before I said something that I would regret later on. "I think we can all agree with Belle and they aren't even my kids. Olivia, Elsa, and Lilly are some of my closest friends I have and you throw them into a portal that goes into some sort of hell of a world." Ema said annoyed. Everyone had to agree with me, Rumple, and Emma. Everyone in Granny's Dinner was glaring at Zelena. "Where are our children?" Rumple growled. Everyone was thrown back a little. Rumple never really cared for anyone or anything that wasn't his or what he loved. "Wow mate, that girl really has changed you!" Hook said surprised his eyebrows were raised. "Your children are in a relm called the monster world." Zelena said with a laugh. "They'll be dead before you know it and you all can carry on with your lives without those brats getting in the way." "How dare you try to kill our children! How dare you kill any part of my family so that it will cause me grief! I know it hate quoting Charming, but I will always find them. No matter what relm they are in. If they die in the Monster World you are going to die in this world, witch!" Rumple screamed. I think we were all surprised by his actions. Rumple had also never said the word family in public, well at least not like this. We were all astonished by how much this family ment to Rumple. I guess Hook was right after all, Olivia did change Rumple. "Don't worry Rumple we'll find them alive, I promise." I hoped I could keep that promise.


End file.
